Heart's Desire (Part 2)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Mimi realizes something..........Tai and Sora are on a date........ R&R please !!!


  
Disclaimer: Yeah you know what goes here.....  
  
  
  
Heart's Desire(part 2)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
Dusk:  
  
  
"It's about time Tai I was getting worried." Sora said as Tai got out of his car and opened the door for her.  
"Really???" Tai said with a mischivious smile "Never fear Sora I would never forget you. I love you too much."  
Sora smiled and pulled Tai in for a long lingering kiss.  
"Wow what was that for?"  
"For being such a great guy silly." Sora replied.  
"Oh." Tai smiled.  
Tai started the car and Sora leaned back in her seat as Tai drove after a while Sora soon fell asleep. Sora was awaken when Tai kissed her.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty your home." Tai said pulling away from Sora. Sora smiled up at Tai.  
"Hmmm......I was having a nice dream about you and me in the country."  
"Maybe someday that dream will come true."  
"Your so sweet!!!" Sora said kissing Tai again.   
"Yeah, I know."  
Tai walked Sora back to her apartment. "Tai remember we have a dinner date tomorrow."  
"How can I forget, it's our anniversary I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Sora smiled at Tai "Good night Tai." Sora kissed Tai again and went into her apartment.  
  
*******  
  
'Mmmmm I can't wait until I ask her to marry me......oh dang it I forgot to buy a present for our anniversary. That's just great Tai you remember the anniversary but forget the present.' Tai thought to himself ' Well maybe it's time I did ask her to marry me. Yes that's it I'll ask her to marry me tomorrow.' Tai got into his car and drove home imaginig his life with Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
Late Morning  
  
  
' Man the mall is so crowded I'll be lucky to get get to the jeweler,' Tai thought while pushing his way throught the crowd. 'I made it finally....' Tai thought while falling to his knees.  
"May I help you sir?" a man's voice said.  
Tai looked up at the man " Ah...yeah um I would like to buy a wedding ring."  
"Very good sir, we have a wide selection would you like to see them"  
"Yes, Yes I would."Tai said imitating the jeweler.  
After a hour of looking through 300 types of wedding rings Tai settled on a bird that looked like biyomon carrying a dimond in her claw.  
' Well I did it, I can't wait till tonight. ' Tai thought as he put the box with the ring into his pocket. Tai's mind began to drift on what he was going to say to Sora at tonite's dinner. Not paying attention Tai crashed into someone and they both fell onto the ground.  
"Oh I am so sorry ma'am I wasn't paying attention....."  
"Tai is that you???" the female voice interrupted.  
"Mimi???" Tai said in surprise. Memories rushed back into Tai's mind on what Mimi did last night. "What are you doing here?"  
"Shopping what else would you do at the mall."  
"Uh...Let me help you back up." Tai said nervously " Ummm....about last night Mimi uhh....."  
"Oh that was my fault I guess having someone to talk to me like you overwhelmed me." Mimi said helping Tai get her bags off the floor.  
"You know what Mimi let's forget about what happened last night." Tai said.  
"Thanks Tai for not making a big deal out of it."  
"No prob...well it was nice seeing you again..." Tai said preparing to leave.  
"If your not busy Tai would you mind going out to have lunch with me just to reminise about old times."Mimi said quickly.  
"Uh...sure I guess I have some time to spare. Where do you want to go?"  
"I heard a new french restaurant open how about that?"  
"Okay."  
  
********  
  
Afternoon   
  
"Here's your credit card sir and have a good day." the waiter said.  
"I hope I have enough money left on this thing for tonite."  
"What are you doing tonite Tai?" Mimi asked   
"Oh I have a date with Sora."  
Mimi's felt she was going to cry but manage a small smile" That's nice, she's very lucky to have someone like you."  
"And I'm lucky to have someone like her."  
" Tai..."  
"Yes Mimi???"  
Mimi gazed into Tai's eyes she never knew Tai was so sweet and kind. "Um nevermind....."  
Tai seemed to be puzzled by Mimi's reaction.  
"Okay Mimi, Are you ready to go?"  
Mimi's mind was in a world of it's own she had never been treated so nice. Her emotions were in a jumble she was trying to sort them out when she was pulled back into reality by Tai's voice.  
"Are you okay Mimi?"  
"Wha..Oh yes my mind just wandered I'm ready to go."  
As Mimi said goodbye to Tai in the carpark she hugged Tai and felt Tai's warm embrace.  
"Bye Tai."  
"Bye Mimi."  
As Mimi got into her car her heart kept beating furiously ' I've haven't felt like this in a long time,' she thought to herself . Suddenly Mimi realized what was happening ' I'm falling in love with Tai.......' Mimi thought while sitting in her car.  
  
*******  
  
Later that night  
  
"Wow Sora you look absolutely mah' velous" as Tai scanned Sora up and down in her black dress.  
"Thank you Tai" Sora blushed "Your not so bad yourself"  
"I dress to impress." Tai said helping Sora into his car.  
"So what restaurant are we going to?"  
"It's a surprise!"  
Sora giggled and Tai smiled at her. When Tai finally reached their destination it was a Italian restaurant.When they went inside their was one table with two lit candles and a rose between the candles.  
"I rented out the whole restaurant so we could be with each other."  
"Tai...this is so sweet... this must have cost you a bundle?!?!"  
"Don't worry I know the owner and he owes me so you don't have to worry about it" Tai pulled out Sora's seat and invited her to sit down as he pushed her chair in he could smell her perfume radiating from her.  
"You look very beautiful tonite." Tai said then romantic violin music began to play.  
"Thank you." Sora blushed her face almost turning completely red."So what have you been up too today?"  
"Oh nothing much went shopping went out with Mimi....."  
Sora's eyes opened wide " YOU DID WHAT???"  
  
  
To be continued.......  



End file.
